


时尚流氓

by SeaMonsoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMonsoon/pseuds/SeaMonsoon
Summary: 金三角！
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	时尚流氓

时尚流氓

——————I am, I'm too fabulous  
————————我就是传奇  
——————I'm so fierce that it's so nuts  
————————我的强势引爆他们的疯狂  
——————I live to be model thin  
————————我是天生的模特  
——————Dress me, I'm your mannequin  
————————好好装扮我，我就是你的时装模特

“人不在魂在，你还是继承了Alexander McQueen的浪漫主义啊……”  
亚瑟闻言而回以一笑，对着弗朗索瓦丝轻声说道：“我就知道这很适合你。”  
弗朗索瓦丝勾了勾唇角，身上Chanel N°5的香气顺着空间点点散播着。作为最近名声鹊起的新人，她必须得靠2016巴黎时装周获取一些眼球。而在Alexander McQueen 去世之后，继任设计总监的Arthur Kirkland掌握主控权，他也不再是躲在McQueen的影子里。他们俩一拍即合，蓬乱松散的头发、厚底鞋、复古的荷叶边与大V领……古典与雅致的完美结合凑出一个全新的Alexander McQueen 。

弗朗索瓦丝身上的衣服是亚瑟最费心血的一套，在女模特稍微有些蓬乱的金发下，深邃的蓝紫色双眼与白皙的修长脖颈被很好地强调出来；暗金色的微镂空式设计的上衣，以及沉暗色彩的装饰，和腰际左边就像凤凰华美羽翼般的下摆兀自吐露着性感的芬芳；下身深色的牛仔裤上全是撕裂般的痕迹，就像上个世纪不良少年们的装束，而裤脚则被高高卷起，脚踝若隐若现；厚底的凉鞋被弗朗索瓦丝优雅地踏在脚下。  
她冲着亚瑟微笑，略带诱惑意味的笑容剑拔弩张。而亚瑟只是正了正领带，在弗朗索瓦丝耳边轻语：“我期待你在巴黎时装周艳绝群芳，合作愉快——”

没有等他说完，弗朗索瓦丝直接拽过了这位绅士的深绿色领带，将刚涂好唇彩的嘴唇印在亚瑟未闭合的唇上。亚瑟愣了片刻，半推半就地享受着这个不深不浅的吻。弗朗索瓦丝的身体逐渐贴上亚瑟的胸膛，手臂也逾矩而放肆地在亚瑟挺直的背脊上抚摸。  
“柯克兰先生，我弟弟每日对你魂牵梦绕，能不能请你来我家喝茶？”  
弗朗索瓦丝的唇彩恶意地蹭在了亚瑟唇边，她的声音在耳边宛如一朵妖娆玫瑰优雅绽放。但是亚瑟瞬间变了脸色，带着点怨气的回答道：“弗朗西斯？算了吧，谁都知道我和他根本不是一个路子。我烦透那个只会自以为是而且从不理胡子的混蛋了。”

我看你们俩般配透了，弗朗索瓦丝愉快地轻笑几声，她直接搂过了亚瑟的腰，让女性柔美姣好的身体完全贴上亚瑟的身体。她就像一个玩恶作剧的孩子，却带着优雅少妇的高贵气息：“那么，你来喝咖啡吗？就和我一个？”  
他们四目相对，亚瑟的翠色眼中逐渐挽深了笑意。他伸出手，修长的手指蹭过弗朗索瓦丝娇嫩的脸颊。他也刻意压低了声音，带着一丝令人难耐的笑意回答：“你不知道吗，我亲爱的索瓦斯，我不喜欢喝咖啡。”

说完他离开了弗朗索瓦丝的身边，掏出口袋里刚才就震动个不停的手机向外快步走去。转角处他冲着那位发愣的小姐眨了个眼睛，算是滑稽的致意。  
“好吧，我就知道。”弗朗索瓦丝叹了口气，微笑又恢复到她夺人魂魄的美艳脸孔上。她拿起化妆台上的唇彩，勾勒上灿烂的颜色。

————————Fashion put it all on me  
——————我浑身都是时尚  
————————Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
——————你不想看看那些衣服穿我身上的样子吗  
————————Fashion put it all on me  
——————我浑身都是时尚  
————————I am anyone you want me to be  
——————我就是你心目中的那个人

阿尔弗雷德不懂时尚这点已经被他可爱的设计师男友吐槽过很久了，但阿尔弗雷德也想说亚瑟平时除了西装几乎什么也不穿。结果两个人就这么吵了起来，弗朗西斯从一旁煽风点火，最后遭到亚瑟一计猛踢。他们混乱地缠斗在一起，三个西装革履的成功人士就这么在卧室的地毯上滚成一团，更糟糕的是他们趁着机会玩了个3P。  
没错，弗朗西斯，亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德就是这么混乱的关系。不过挺有意思的不是吗？三个人就是为了追求快乐而如此心照不宣的玩着是三人行的。

“嘿，亚瑟，我在这边。”  
收起了手机上还没打完的赛车游戏，阿尔弗雷德冲着亚瑟摆了摆手。亚瑟边走边蹭着嘴唇上的唇彩痕迹，好吧，弗朗西斯的姐姐和弗朗西斯果然也是一个德行，随时随地欲望第一。  
“就让你这个蠢蛋好好看一次我的设计，以免以后你对我挑床单颜色说哪怕一句废话。”  
亚瑟威风凛凛地在阿尔弗雷德胸前戳了几下，然后又转回头，自信满满地向前走着。说实话阿尔弗雷德对床单颜色不感兴趣，对所谓的巴黎时装周也不感兴趣。但是能和亚瑟在一起的时间总是宝贵的——

“我就知道你会拉着小阿尔来。”  
弗朗西斯已经云淡风轻地坐在他们隔壁的位子上，对着亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德抛了个媚眼。亚瑟嫌恶地扭开了脸，阿尔弗雷德则表示他刚才什么也没看到。  
“话说，亚瑟你刚才拒绝了索瓦斯的请求？绅士可是不能拒绝女士的请求的啊~”  
“闭嘴，弗朗西斯，坐在那儿不要动，看着阿尔弗雷德让他好好看完我的成衣秀场。我去换一套衣服，在我回来之前你们俩最好别出现什么差错。”

弗朗西斯笑着答应，坐回去想和阿尔弗雷德搭讪的时候发现阿尔弗雷德已经玩起了那毫无美感的赛车游戏。

——————I need some new stilettos  
————————我要新的高跟鞋  
——————Can't walk, down the street in those  
————————不能走路, 用这把街道踏平  
——————You are, who you wear, it's true  
————————你是, 你穿着谁, 这是真理  
——————A girl's just as hot as the shoes she choose  
————————什么样的女孩穿什么样的鞋 

亚瑟给自己设计的这套衣服其实是这次成衣秀中他灵感最为清晰的一套。和其余那些女模特的衣服不同，他的衣服走了一种现代风。本来简单而庸常的白衬衫经过一点小小的修改裸露出更多白皙的皮肤，而衣袖那里深蓝色的装饰更是点睛之笔。普通的深蓝色九分牛仔裤勾勒修长的双腿，亚瑟心想着自己要多久没穿过凉鞋了。  
“您一出场会压住我们所有的风头啊。”一个新人模特笑道，而亚瑟抓了抓本来整洁无比的金发，翠绿色的眼中仿佛有一小簇火焰在燃烧。

当灯光亮起的时候，世界将被他踩在脚下。

模特们穿着最新的设计，露出的淡淡神情成为接下来时尚杂志的主题。破破烂烂的荷叶边，描绘着花朵的厚底鞋，精美细致的刺绣……他们展示着来自多弗海峡另一端，那永远被迷雾所笼罩着的城市的风情。  
弗朗西斯冲着他美丽的姐姐露出微笑，然后扭头看向阿尔弗雷德——没错，不懂风情的人还在玩游戏。弗朗西斯一把夺走了阿尔弗雷德的手机，收到一记白眼后淡淡地说道：“亚瑟该出场了。”  
阿尔弗雷德只好把眼神汇聚在聚光灯下那方小小的舞台，全场——乃至全世界也在为这个年轻而杰出的设计师所屏息等待。

亚瑟的出场没有任何花哨，他就那样平平淡淡的出来，脚步却坚定而张扬。他的眉宇间散发出一种自信——甚至是自大的狂傲之气。他凌乱耀眼的金发更增添的一份嚣张，让他看起来比每个模特都耀眼几分。台下隐约有些欢呼声，而亚瑟正在用眼神寻找他们。  
弗朗西斯一如既往地用那双能欺骗无数人的眼睛望着亚瑟，而阿尔弗雷德只是呆呆地愣在原处。好吧，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟认识的时间比较短，他并没见过亚瑟这般“不一样”的一面。

“他真的很漂亮，是不是？”  
弗朗西斯将手机递回给阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德目光闪烁着回应，再也没理会那傻瓜般的游戏。

————————Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
——————哦哦哦~~  
————————La La La  
——————啦啦啦  
————————We Love Designer  
——————我们都爱设计师

被吻得头脑发胀倒在床上的时候，亚瑟忽然直起了身子直勾勾地看向阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德隐含欲望的蓝眼睛也望着他，喘息声急促而热烈。  
“所以说，床单什么颜色由我来决定。”  
弗朗西斯立刻发出一声短促的嘲笑，他捧过亚瑟的脸吻上嘴唇，他对自己的吻技从来坚信不疑。亚瑟立刻回应了他，左臂松散地勾在他的肩膀上，而右手则被阿尔弗雷德缓慢地舔吻着。

他的身体处于两个男人之间，阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯在左右同时磨蹭着他的脖颈。亚瑟眯眼睛喘息着，眼神开始迷蒙——其实他一开始是极其不习惯3P的，直到他们三个鬼东西凑到了一块儿。什么都变了。  
弗朗西斯含住了亚瑟的耳垂，而阿尔弗雷德的手抚摸上胸前的乳|||珠。亚瑟在喘息声与交叠的快感中自暴自弃，不得不说三人行的感觉销魂无比。

“亚瑟，我真想在公司会议室的桌子上好好|||操|||你一次，让你糟糕的液体全都流到最重要的资料上。”  
“嗯，哥哥我倒想和可爱的会长在学生会办公室……就像我们最初遇到那样。”  
随着下流的动作，以及糟糕的淫言秽语，亚瑟克制着被两个人抚摸的快意恶狠狠地回敬：“那你们就等着下半身终身残疾吧。”  
“再忍下去会憋坏的是你，‘会长’。”

他的眼睛染上一点点怒意，却因为色|||欲而变得柔软朦胧。弗朗西斯脱下了他的裤子扔开，拉起细白的长腿逐渐有力地吮吻着。阿尔弗雷德则在亚瑟的胸口咬下一个个吻痕。  
放浪形骸的呻吟声刺激着三个人，亚瑟半眯着眼睛，感觉头脑一片空白。  
阿尔弗雷德吻着他的嘴唇，这个年轻人的吻技显然逊色于亚瑟，而弗朗西斯却能让最禁欲的人堕落到快乐的深渊里去。亚瑟吻着阿尔弗雷德，一边忍耐着去哀求弗朗西斯赶紧捅到他身体最深处的冲动。

阿尔弗雷德解开了裤链，亚瑟用略发颤抖的手臂脱下了阿尔弗雷德的内裤。阿尔弗雷德的手指缓缓从他的脸孔滑过，轻如鹅毛般的触感让亚瑟更为难耐。他的眼眶略微发红，恼怒地回头对弗朗西斯说：“快点给我进来，你这个……嗯……”  
弗朗西斯调戏地拍了下他的臀部，低声嘲讽道：“欠|||操的婊|||子，看你都成了什么样子。”  
如果平时有人敢跟他这么说话，估计会被亚瑟当场摁在地上狂揍。但现在，欲望让他的大脑一片空白。他甚至染着哭腔，用绵软的语气说：“那你就来|||操|||我啊……”

说完他含住了阿尔弗雷德的下|||体，卖力地讨好舔弄。阿尔弗雷德闭着眼睛揪着他的头发，发出满足的喟叹。被如此的场景所刺激，弗朗西斯分开亚瑟的双腿，直接捅了进去。

————————Fashion put it all on me  
——————我浑身都是时尚  
————————Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
——————你不想看看那些衣服穿我身上的样子吗  
————————Fashion put it all on me  
——————我浑身都是时尚  
————————I am anyone you want me to be  
——————我就是你心目中的那个人

亚瑟并不是个3P爱好者，至于弗朗西斯，他什么都爱好。  
最早他们俩在高中的学生会遇见，明明是意见永远不统一的冤家，最后却一起滚上了床。后来亚瑟成为了设计师，而弗朗西斯则是时尚杂志的编辑。他们俩的关系没断过，虽然平时除了吵架就是做|||爱。  
至于阿尔弗雷德，那是弗朗西斯找来的。在那之前亚瑟也试过3P，只不过是和一个异性恋女人以及一个双性恋的女人。的确很刺激，但这远远没有男人所给他的刺激大。看到阿尔弗雷德的第一眼的时候，亚瑟就明白这是他的菜。他爱年轻人，即便他本身也很年轻。

“亚瑟，就和丈夫总想着看妻子在别人身下浪|||叫，被别人|||操|||的欲死欲死一样，我也想看着你浪的忘乎所以，叫的连话都说不出来。”  
弗朗西斯抚摸着他的腰在他耳边轻语，而阿尔弗雷德则在一边露出人畜无害的微笑。好吧，大家都是追求感官刺激的人，最后他们玩开了。多了一个人后的感觉与两个人时候完全不一样，简直乐到要升天。这般的快乐也是一种灵感，当弗朗西斯看到亚瑟的模特穿着半透视的长裙，三个点被连成三角形的时候笑得不能自已。

“亚瑟，我也想看你这么穿。”琼斯先生发表看法。  
亚瑟舔了圈嘴唇，笑而不语。

“他是个糟糕又让人疯狂的时尚流氓。”  
弗朗西斯在写关于亚瑟的稿件的时候笑着评论，而路过的亚瑟望了一眼他的屏幕，抢过电脑改动了这句话后扬长而去。  
“他就是你心目中的那个人。”


End file.
